


【贾农】竹马弄青梅11.1

by Alicia_QUAN



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_QUAN/pseuds/Alicia_QUAN
Summary: 首发LOFTER ~大圈圈





	【贾农】竹马弄青梅11.1

**Author's Note:**

> 首发LOFTER ~大圈圈

哥哥，哥哥可以等我长大吗？

等我长大后，娶你回家好不好啊。

 

农农你想和我在一起吗？

农农我们在一起好不好啊。

 

 

 

 

黄明昊最近有点惆怅。惆怅的原因其实很简单，就是他最近怎么都见不到他亲爱的哥哥了。

 

今年的春节比往年都要早很多，等陈立农和范丞丞放假回来，三家都陆陆续续的开始准备过年了。

 

即便是黄明昊怎么想黏着陈立农，只要他妈妈一声令下黄明昊还是只能表面活力满满心里实则灰溜溜的去拜年。

 

连他亲爱的妈妈都不让他黏着陈立农了！

 

好不容易过完这年了吧，他亲爱的妈妈又为他报了补习班。

 

要什么补习班，牛轰轰大学的在校就读生难道不能给一个高三学生补习吗！

 

黄明昊晃着陈立农的胳膊晃了好久好久，又躺在陈立农的大腿上胡乱蹬腿耍赖了好久。为此陈立农只能不停的放大招，例如：

 

“只要你乖乖去补习，我晚上就和你一起睡。”

这句话对黄明昊一点效果都没有，因为黄明昊不可能放过有一天自己不和陈立农一起睡。

 

“我高中的知识都快忘光了，你快去好好补习了啦。”

这句话对于黄明昊依旧无效，陈立农要是都忘光了他就替老巫婆打爆陈立农的屁股！

 

“可是我很想和昊昊上同一所大学啊，难道昊昊不想吗？”

这句话…这句话黄明昊无力反驳。

 

他想，他想死了。

 

所以，最终黄明昊还是选择了每天精深抖擞的背着书包去补习班了。为什么精神抖擞？虽然不能把陈立农揣进兜里带去补习班，但是每天早上亲他亲到脑袋清醒还是很他满意的。

 

这补习班中间有个情人节吧！情人节总能和陈立农一起过完整的一天了吧！

 

当黄明昊在情人节穿上和陈立农情侣款的衣服，拉着陈立农的手在小区路上走着的时候，黄明昊觉得自己就是全小区最酷的崽！

 

去了好久之前就一直期待开园的游乐园，他怀里抱着他喜欢的公仔，而他怀里则是抱着心爱的他。

 

摩天轮的车厢小的两条长腿只能交错，用膝盖轻轻碰了碰对方的隐藏在裤间的弟弟。在打闹中越来越接近的身心，最终在最高处安静庄重的接吻，黄明昊觉得他就是整个游乐园里最幸福的崽！

 

这种幸福就如过眼云烟。黄明昊揉了揉眼睛，便开始怀疑自己，这个寒假自己真的有见到陈立农吗？或者真的有寒假吗？

 

“妈，农农呢！”

 

黄明昊揉着眼睛从卧室里走出来。昨晚睡觉前还躺在自己旁边的人儿，第二天醒来就不见了？毫无征兆的不见了？

 

“一大早瞎嚎什么！赶紧吃早餐上课去。”

 

看着睡成鸡窝头的儿子，昊昊妈简直恨铁不成钢的把自己儿子推到洗手间。

 

“诶诶诶妈你别推我啊！农农呢！农农去哪里了！他不会背着我偷偷回学校了吧！”

“什么乱七八糟的。农农起得早去晨练了，你赶紧去上课！”

 

“好嘛。”只要陈立农不回学校，怎么样都还好。不过没有早安吻还是憋屈的很。

 

黄明昊从未想到过这种憋屈还要继续好几天，默默的叹了口气，黄明昊已经不敢去想已经是第几天自己没有见到陈立农了。

 

「昊昊，我和丞丞去参加同学聚会了，今天会很晚回来。你早点休息，明天见。」

「好吧，晚安宝贝。」

 

「宝贝你在哪儿呢？今晚来接我放学吗？」

「好像不行诶…昊昊自己回家好不好，我这边还有事情，晚点见咯。」

 

「农农我买到了你最爱的巧克力蛋糕！」

「哇！」

 

哥，你在哪儿QAQ

 

把刚打好的文字又删除掉，把手机丢回到空荡荡的书桌里，“哐”的一声十分引人注意。黄明昊伏在书桌上不自觉的叹了口气，人生不易，追哥真难。

 

同桌小胖趁着老师不注意悄悄推了推黄明昊，小心翼翼的说：“哎呦我的好同桌啊，您小点动静。一会儿把老师招来了，那我可就真怂了。”

 

“你说……我哥是不是故意躲着我的啊。”

“哎哟我的小祖宗诶，你哥这是要给你十八岁生日瑟破瑞斯呢！”

 

什么瑟破瑞斯啊。他现在只想要他哥。

 

回个家逛个小区而已，为什么大家就像看动物世界那样神奇的看着他？他又不像那个范丞丞一样把“今天生日”挂在脖子上晃了一整天。

 

正当黄明昊想抓个邻居家的小朋友问问为什么这么看着他的时候，却被一个神奇物种扑倒在地上……

 

屁股真疼，就像开花了一样的疼。黄明昊还没反应过来是谁，罪魁祸首反而先哭了起来：

 

“嘤嘤嘤主人终于回来了，人家等你等的好辛苦啊！”

 

嗯？嗯嗯？嗯嗯嗯？

 

“小姐，你认错人了吧？”

 

黄明昊礼貌的拉开和不明女子的距离，这才有机会让大脑运转一下顺便看了一眼到底是谁。

 

瀑布般的长发散落在背后，只有在漫展才会看到的女仆装，手上的质感和熟悉的味道，即便对方一直低着头一个劲儿的往自己怀里钻，黄明昊还是不假思索的开口。

 

“农农？”

 

黄明昊明显感觉到刚才还一直往自己身上靠的人现在立马想要有想要逃走的欲望了。怎么可能让你轻易的逃走呢，我的好哥哥。

 

“主人你好坏哦，现在才回来。我都等你好久了呢！”

 

别问陈立农为什么说出这些话，他自己也不太清楚他是怎么说出这些话的。

 

自从情人节那天无意中看到黄明昊的微信聊天壁纸是一个穿着女仆装的动漫人物的时候，身为哥哥的陈立农就不淡定了。

 

几天以来一直奔波在裁缝店和烘焙店之间的陈立农当服装最终完成的那一刻却突然害羞突然胆怯。

 

裁缝店的小姐姐笑着把他推搡到镜子前：“农农花了那么多心思准备，如果没有被喜欢的人看到那就太可惜了。”

 

被陈立农牵着手走进家里的时候，黄明昊还有些恍惚，“宝宝你没回学校啊……”

 

“主人说什么玩笑话，主人的生日农农一定要陪主人过的啊。主人你看。”

 

满屋子的闪闪灯光就如同天上的星星，闪烁的星光洒在他漂亮的哥哥的身上，不禁让黄明昊怀疑自己是否真的是在自己的家中。一个小时前他还在生气陈立农不理他，现在的他只想什么都不做好好的抱着他的哥哥。

 

当陈立农小心翼翼地捧出来一个蛋糕，对他说「生日快乐」的时候，黄明昊有想过这可能是在拍什么偶像剧之类的。看着陈立农的笑眼弯弯，黄明昊才觉得这不过是平平淡淡的生活罢了，他和陈立农最简单最平凡的生活罢了。平平淡淡才是真。

 

借着微微光芒才发现陈立农的手指尖红红的，急忙把对方手中的蛋糕放到桌子上，“怎么弄的？是不是拿蛋糕出来太急把手烫到了？”

 

看着黄明昊紧张的模样，陈立农也不禁怔住了。就好像是有一种默契，即便你不说我也能猜到缘由。

 

“小问题，早就不疼啦。”陈立农腾出一只手揉了揉黄明昊毛绒绒的小脑袋，“倒是你呀，是不是还在生我的气。”

 

“气啊，当然气。我都五天没见到你了。”黄明昊嘟起嘴巴，委屈的心情立马涌上心头，“所以你要好好补偿我，要不我就不让你回学校让你留级留级留到和我同一级！”

 

黄明昊越爱耍赖，陈立农就越是没辙。

 

“那送我们昊昊一个生日蛋糕算不算补偿？”

“不算。”

臭蛋糕都把农农的手弄伤了。

 

“那亲口和我的昊昊说生日快乐算不算补偿？”

“不算。”

生日本来就该你陪我一起过的嘛！

 

陈立农装作苦恼的样子却把黄明昊都逗乐了，刚想好好继续调戏一下他最爱的哥哥，没想到——

 

“主人～不要生气了嘛～农农知道错了～”

 

你知道吗，这种感觉就像是小时候蹒跚学步的时候自己没站稳跌倒在地上，却被从很远赶来的哥哥扶起来，给他擦干眼泪，帮他呼呼和细声细语的安慰；就像是哥哥要去读小学答应自己晚上一定来接他放学的承诺；就像是每一次打电话时，哥哥不经意间越来越重的台湾腔却软糯到他更加迷恋；就像是他总会抽空帮他辅导作业，讲题时迷人的模样。

 

你知道吗，我的房间很小，小到只能住下我和你；我的心很小，小到只装了一个你我就心满意足；我的眼睛很小，我只想看着你。

 

“为什么要生你的气，我的小女仆。”

 

黄明昊用手轻挑起因为害羞低下头的陈立农的下巴，待到对方眼中只剩下他的时候，毫不犹豫的亲吻住他的嘴唇，敲开他的贝齿，掠夺他的蜜汁。从偷吻到光明正大，从生涩到生活中最平凡不过的日常，黄明昊又扣紧了对方的腰。

 

像是泄愤一样不停的夺取，不逐渐加深怎么能够满足几日没有见到陈立农的落寞。

 

在短暂的放过嘴唇之后就是紧锣密布的亲吻和啃噬。陈立农的女仆装设计的很巧妙，恰到好处露出漂亮的锁骨，勾起黄明昊继续蹂躏他的欲望。

 

看着陈立农扑朔迷离的眼神，黄明昊咬了咬他的耳垂：“哥哥，我今天可以上你了吗？”

 

黄明昊不用管陈立农会做出什么样的反应，黄明昊已经把小手从裙子下方往上摸到又圆又敲的屁股揉来揉去。早就想这么做，每次却害怕他的哥哥会不开心。

 

“我等这一天也等很久了。”

 

耳畔传来这句话的时候黄明昊身下一紧，藏在裤间的肉棒早就有了抬头的趋势。怎能抵挡的住主动送上门的哥哥？

 

黄明昊不费吹灰之力便把陈立农拦腰抱了起来，却换来陈立农一阵乱蹬：“不要这样啦，这样是公主抱诶！”

 

“叫主人。”

 

陈立农把脸蛋埋进黄明昊的怀里，小小声的回应了一句。

 

黄明昊快步回到自己的房间，自己早已承受不住这种诱惑。陈立农也是一样，灯光下他的打扮被黄明昊一览无余，真让对方看到自己的真实打扮之后，陈立农一下子又开始羞涩起来。

 

女仆装在此刻显得累赘，黄明昊一边亲吻一边褪去陈立农身上的衣服。在上半身的衣服终于全被脱掉，眼前的景象让黄明昊暗道不好。

 

“农农这是邀请我进食吗？”

 

小女仆的衣服里面还裹了一件小蕾丝花纹的抹胸，抹胸却恰到好处的留出两个空位让粉嫩的奶头裸露出来。一直被外层衣服刺激的乳尖早已露出最诱人的色彩。陈立农不敢去看黄明昊的表情，把手紧紧的捂住双眼。

 

黄明昊把陈立农的双手举到头顶，整个人俯身压下。眼睛重见光明却得到了身下人极度的不满，乱蹬着腿却好似想把腰间的裙子踹下。

 

“你干嘛，不要这样看我啦！”

“宝贝真美。”

 

黄明昊的舌尖胡乱的在薄纱间舔舐，留下一道道湿痕，唾液顺着花纹慢慢散去，就像是一朵花盛放在陈立农的胸间。胸前传来啧啧水声，就像是黄明昊把他当作被他们一同带上来房间的蛋糕，仔细品尝。

 

“呜…别舔了啦…”一声娇喘从陈立农的喉间不自然的发出，仍然被腰间紧绷的裙子束缚的玉茎早就被刺激的迫不及待般的挺立，却一直无人安慰。

 

“不舔，主人吸一吸好不好。”

 

为什么要吸啦…陈立农又开始本能的乱动。黄明昊当然知道陈立农乱动的原因，一手继续压制住不安分的小兔子，一手隔着裙子抚摸着陈立农漂亮的玉茎。

 

“宝宝这里好像有奶水呢，真甜。”

 

什么奶水啊，昊昊为什么一直在说令人羞耻的话！陈小女仆被迫看着沉迷在自己胸前的弟弟，内心却早已开始享受，嘴巴里发出嗯嗯的声音。

 

心满意足的看着乳尖变得红肿，再次轻轻扫过之时便让身下的尤物战栗。“别玩了……”眼睛红红的模样惹人怜。

 

黄明昊撩起裙子下摆，抚摸着陈立农光滑的大腿，不轻不重的力道却让陈立农更加痒，修长的手指滑到臀间揉捏起软肉却好像迟迟不肯进入流连忘返。双腿夹紧手指，不满意的频频撒娇：“主人快点进来啊。”

 

轻佻薄薄的内裤，小坏蛋不知道什么时候连内裤都换成那么色情。“你真坏。”手指探入紧致的后穴，看似毫无章法的随便乱撞，却让陈立农羞红了脸气喘吁吁。

 

黄明昊轻轻舔舐着陈立农的下唇，布满了牙印的唇更让他怜惜。裙子下一刻就被黄明昊全部撩了起来，挺起的玉茎和泥泞的后穴彻底暴露在灯光下。

 

黄明昊呼出一口灼热的气息，“帮主人脱掉裤子好不好？嗯？”

 

陈立农点点头，伸手释放出对方憋闷许久的大肉棒，柱身布满着狰狞的青筋，顶端则早已湿漉漉的一片。夹着手指的后穴在灯光下收缩的更加明显，陈立农一度以为黄明昊会直接进来，却没想到对方附身含住了自己的玉茎。

 

“唔…昊昊…”

 

陈立农感受着自己的玉茎被火热的唇舌包围着，弟弟不知道什么时候学来的技巧在他的龟头和柱身上舔舐，一番快感让陈立农更加无处躲藏。

 

用胳膊撑起身体险些撑不住，后来直接放弃支撑躺在了床上。偶尔在大腿根部落下的亲吻更是让陈立农叉开的双腿难耐的乱蹬着。

 

“啊...好爽...”姿势很难做到挺腰，黄明昊很在乎他每一次的感觉，脑袋在他的胯间上上下下的吸着他的玉茎。弟弟在帮他做这样的事情...陈立农的脸变得更加通红。

 

像是知道亲爱的哥哥在走神儿，黄明昊伸出手像胸前的茱萸再次袭击。红肿的乳尖被蹂躏在指尖，怎能受得了这种刺激。

 

“嗯…嗯…啊...”玉茎喷射出浓郁的精液，黄明昊不退反进，让精液从喉间滑过，顺势吞下。呼吸依旧紊乱，白光慢慢散去。重新映入眼帘的是黄明昊舔着嘴角剩余的精液，陈立农慌忙起身，摸着他的脸：“快点吐出来啦，大笨蛋。”

 

“农农上次也吃了我的啊，怎么？要不要尝尝自己的？”黄明昊扶住陈立农的腰拉近彼此间的距离，坏笑着凑上前想要亲吻。

 

“不准过来！走开走开！”陈立农一边躲闪着一边才发现自己早已衣冠不整，而对方好像什么都没发生，胯间的大鸡巴硬挺挺暴露在空气中，比刚才还要更加肿胀。

 

“我的小女仆不听主人的话了。”黄明昊瘪瘪嘴，“主人要好好惩罚小女仆了。”

 

话音未落，陈立农便被推到在床铺上，大腿重新被拉开。早已做好准备留着淫液的肉穴像是一直等待着肉棒的到来，娇嫩到想摧毁。粗长的性器直直的操进后穴，陈立农丝毫没有任何不适反而像是更加期待肉棒的到来，黄明昊一举把肉棒插入到最深处。

 

“哥哥的身体真的很适合被操呢。”

“嗯…唔...你少来！”

 

性器一刻都不停歇在后穴里胡乱的冲撞着，每一下都好像要把陈立农往上顶个几厘米。“啊啊...嗯...太...太深了啦……”小女仆的声音被顶撞的支离破碎，双腿努力的想盘在黄明昊的腰间，却永远在下一秒被破伸直，脚背自然弯成的弧度却孤芳无人赏。

 

毫无意识间被黄明昊翻了一下身，却能让肉棒顶到更深处。跪趴在床上的陈立农努力地向后方仰起脖颈，想要亲吻他的小主人。

 

早就清楚他的心之所想，黄明昊勾勒着陈立农漂亮的唇形，却在下一秒攻城略地侵入到他的口腔。舌头被大力吮吸着，一丝都不得动弹。津液顺着从嘴角溢出，肉棒被小穴箍的更加肿胀了几分，后庭更是被撑的满满涨涨。

 

黄明昊压在他的后背上，一手支撑着身体，一手又向乳珠摸去。就好像是禁地一般，乳珠过于敏感让陈立农加重了呻吟声，一声声的刺激着黄明昊的大脑。

 

哥哥...终于是他的了。

 

大脑一片空白的陈立农止不住的浪叫，恍惚间想让黄明昊更加快一点便卖力地绞紧后穴。

 

黄明昊却不慌不忙，把床头的蛋糕上的奶油涂抹在陈立农的背部。一边舔着奶油，一边卖力的挺弄到最深处，每一下都直冲要害。

 

直至背部都布满了青青红红的吻痕，陈立农几近沙哑的浪叫让黄明昊挺身重重一插，喷射出来的精液一股一股的射进小穴中。

 

清晰的感觉让陈立农不由得战栗，却寻着热源向黄明昊贴去。

 

黄明昊抱着他，却乖乖躲进到他的怀里。就像是小时候做错事被妈妈责罚一样，哥哥的臂弯就是他的小港湾。唯一不同的是，现在的他敢毫无顾忌的吸着陈立农的乳尖。

 

啧啧的水声让陈立农搂紧了黄明昊的头部，轻抚着他的背部却忘了自己还在重重的喘息，精液从后穴中流到刚换的床单上。

 

“陈立农。”黄明昊突然抬起头，“以后再也不准那么久都不见我了。”

 

“你敢消失一天，我就操你操到下不了床。”黄明昊重新回到陈立农的怀里，狠狠的咬了一口小奶尖。

 

“我也很想你啊…可是我要给你准备惊喜啊。”陈立农愧疚的揉了揉黄明昊的小脑袋，却在下一秒被拨开。

 

“我不要什么惊喜，我只要你。”

 

陈立农笑了笑，更加执着于揉乱黄明昊的头发，“知道了，黄先生。”

 

 

 

“十八岁生日快乐，我的黄先生。”

 

 

 

 TBC.

 


End file.
